Forgotten
by Danielle Boyington
Summary: what if Caius left the Volturi? what if Rose was a newborn, but different? read and see what will happen to the love birds when he becomes known again!
1. Chapter 1

Rose

I was sitting in my room, alone as I always do. It's been five days since I was turned; Carlisle Cullen saved me from death. I thank him and everything but, I did want to die and never come back. I tried to kill myself because everything was so hard; my parents would always give me a hard time. I had no friends at school, not that I need any. My friends lived in books and music notes.

Even as a vampire, I didn't have friends. No one at the forks school liked me, my new family tried but failed. I just don't get on with people, well not a lot of people.

I heard jasper, Alice's Husband talking about me. From what he said, I wasn't a normal newborn. I wasn't normal because I was not running around killing everything, I hated him for going on and on about it. Like dude we get it already, I'm a freak and always will be.

I got up and jumped out of my window and ran, no one understood me at that house. I ran to the line I was not allowed to cross, apparently the wolves would ripe me apart. I pulled out my book and read. I love reading a lot; it got me through the pain when I was human. Now I had no reason to read, the Cullen's always keep me busy. Well I can do that myself.

After Dr Cullen gave me 10 million, I started working on my fashion line. It was a hit! People loved the cloths I made, Alice hated me for it. She tried to start her own fashion line, but nobody liked the same old same. I made jeans and tops that high school kids would wear. I made dresses for the red carpet, made anything I wanted. I even made bed sheets; lots of people loved my stuff. Alice saw red, she was good but slow. Even for a vampire, there was a lot of reasons why she wasn't a hit.

I pulled out my laptop and got working, after five days I already had a store opening. I got the idea because people would always email me all the time, it was great for money and kept me working. But it became too much, so I brought an old run down shop and did it up. It was due to open on the first of June. I can't wait, it's the only thing good that has happened in my life. with the money I was thinking of moving out, the Cullen's can be a little too much. I needed to space and stopped how I should be acting. I already spoke to Carlisle about it, he said it was fine. Jasper had a fit because I was in control of myself, I really did hate him and Alice.

The only person I got on with was, Edward and his human girlfriend Bella. She just rolled her eyes at Alice and Jasper, she knew how I felt.

After all my work was done I went back to the house. Nobody came into my room while I was gone! one day I found Alice trying to copy my notes on my Fashion line, I had the biggest fit ever. That was a other reason why I needed to live by myself, I hate people copying all my hard work.

I sat down and log on to Facebook, Carlisle told me not to use it ever. But I needed it for my Business, I also my up a new Facebook page for myself. As soon as I was on I was over hit with hundreds of messages and orders. But I different message drawled my eye, a man had message me.

**Unknown: hello my name is Caius; I must say your fashion line is Breath-taking and great work. You have a fine eye for fashion.**

**Rose: thank you Caius.**

**Caius: your welcome, I would love to meet up with you one day. **

**Rose: maybe one day.**

**Off line**

Caius point of view

I sat back and looked at the message I sent to rose, I already have seen her in person. She was breath-taking, her blond hair and pale skin. The red eyes looked good on her, but I knew she has never tasted human blood. The Cullen's feed off animal blood, when I was with the Volturi I us to look down on them. But ever since I left, I have changed for good. I had to leave, Aro and Marcus made me marry a slut. For a wife, I hated her and still do. All she wanted was power and sex. I didn't give it to her so she went to my so-called brothers, they didn't care who they hurt or how it pained me. every vampire found out about it and made fun of me. Aro and Marcus thought they would get away with it, how wrong they were. I knew the sighs they fell in love with her, I can't bear to hear her name or even say it.

They thought because I didn't have a power they could do anything to me, well I did have a power. They could not see it, my power was with the earth, and I was like Mother Nature but male. I also know spells that are stronger than vampires. One night I cast a spell over her, and then left. She set herself on fire in her room. Marcus and Aro just moved on as if she was nothing.

I left and settled there in Forks, in a cave. It was not like other caves, it was clean and had lots of room. The walls were a cream smooth colour; it felt warm even to a vampire. Over the years people forgot about me, no one knows what I look like now. That's the way I liked it, the rage and hatred for Aro and Marcus was still there. It will always be there, but this newborn moved me somehow. She was strong and smart for someone so young; her fashion line was a great work of art. When I think about her my body goes hard as a rock, she was young and sexy. I dreamed of have her in my bed and under me; I wonder what she will taste like. I think sweet but with a pit of spice. I can't wait till I have her, I knew when she went hunting and what she hunted. I could easily stop her and talk, it would work I knew it would.

Back in the day women would freely fall into bed with me, woman still do. But I only wanted one woman and only one.

I went to my bedroom and laid down, even when I don't sleep I still love feeling of the sheets. I could see it now, rose all wild under me. While I fuck her wildly, I would hear her scream and roar when she came. Yes I could see it, it felt and looked so good that it hurt. I need to have her; nobody will get in my way of what is mine and only mine.

Rose's point of view

I just got home from school, anther endless day with fucking ass holes. Who won't leave me alone, I am going to drop out when my store is about to open. I spoke to Carlisle, he said he understands and will let me do what I want. That was great; I started to pick out the outfits and other stuff that would go in my store. I had four million left over, when the store was open. Another thing I was good at was math, unlike Alice who just spent money without thinking.

I stopped what I was doing when I saw a very hot and sexy man standing on my deck. I walked over and opened the glass doors. I won't do this for anyone, but there was something about him. That pulled me to him; I felt it all the way to my soul. I need this man in my life, but I haven't been with a man since I was human. Once the door was open he came in. he smiled at me, if my heart worked I would have died. He was breath-taking; he was tall with broad shoulders. His hair came to the top of this shoulder's; it was a pale blond with a bit of dark gold.

I step back and looked at him, he had power I could feel it.

"Hello Rose" he said, the way he said it made me wet and hot. I could spend all day listening to his voice.

"Hello, who are you and what do you want?" I asked in a strong voice.

"My name is Caius; I was the man you were speaking to on Facebook the other day. I have come to see you." He said, while smiling

Just then Alice and Jasper came home, I knew they could feel his power. I turned and look up at him.

"You should go, Alice will nag you to death." I said while looking at the floor. He took my chin in his hand and made we look at him.

"I'm over 3000 years old, my dear. Nothing can nag me to death." He said looking into my eyes. His eyes were a deep red, I could get lost in his eyes.

Just then everyone came bursting into my room, Carlisle was in front of everyone. They all just looked at us

"Who are you?" asked Carlisle, looking between me and Caius. Caius smiled at Carlisle

"My name is Caius, I think you know me" he said smiling.

Everyone's months dropped open, Carlisle just looked at him.

"Caius? I thought you were dead, where have you been all this time?" he asked, with sadness on his face.

"I have been in forks for 2000 years, I didn't die. Aro and Marcus made that up to cover up the fact that I stood up to them" Caius said. He was amazing, he seemed so strong and a born fighter.

"Why now? And how have you changed?" Carlisle asked

"A lot of things have happened, and it's time to come out" Caius said

Carlisle nodded his head; it seemed they went a long why back.

"Now my dear shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm. I took his arm and walked out with him. We jumped down from my deck.

I don't know why I came but I knew I had to be with this man. I just hoped Alice didn't copy my notes!

* * *

i hope you like it? please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Again

Caius point of view

Yes! I have her at last, but she was quit. The walk to my cave was still and quit, after 3000 years been a vampire I didn't know what to talk about. Marcus and Aro were good at talking, in fact that's all they fucking did. They had guards for a reason, if I fight broke out they just sat back and whack. It was boring as all fuck in the thorn room; if I was a human I would have fallen asleep.

I looked at Rose and saw her in great though; I wonder what it is about?

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. She looked up at me, for the first time I saw anger.

"I was just thinking about Alice" she said in a angrily tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a store opening soon for my fashion line, Alice dose fashion as well. But she's not really good and doesn't sell, she hates me for it! Ever since I have starting working on it she has tried to copy my notes for her own use. The problem is I work my fucking ass off to get where I am, just thinks because she is older she can take over every fucking think. That's what I'm mad about!" she hissed in a low voice, I understood anger. It was a very strong, even over the little things I get angrily, that's why no one had ever spoken to me in the Volturi. I was always pissed about something, most of the time it was at Marcus and Aro. One day they are going to fall and I will laugh at them.

What comes around goes around!

"How do you know Carlisle?" she asked

"When I left the Volturi, in some way he helped me. Slowly we became best friends, but I decided to live a new life. That involved me moving, we haven't seen each other since. He is a good man, you are lucky to have him for a maker." I said, I did mean what I said. He did help me, but I knew by showing myself to him. Aro and Marcus would want me back or dead! Let the fucker try to take me, I would love to see them without guards. It would make my day.

"Why did you leave the Volturi and why do you live in a cave?" she asked with an odd look.

"A long time ago, Aro and Marcus made me marry a slut. Later on she would fuck them in our bed; I got sick of them and killed her. I live in a cave because I need to be close to the earth." I said

"Ok then" she said. Something was wrong, rage boiled in side of me.

"What the fuck is wrong?" I roared…she just looked at me.

"What are you on about?" she hissed at me.

"Don't hiss at me girl, I have tried to start a topic to talk about. You just keep fucking quit, what happened did someone cut off your tongue". Hissed at her, she just looked at me and then dropped her head. That's when I realized what I said to her.

Before I could say anything she walked off, I knew I hurt her in some way. I didn't know what to do so I let her walk away. It was like seeing the light fade into nothing.

Rose point of view

I was such a fool; I should have known this was coming. I was not the type of woman who got the man of her dreams. For one time everything felt right, it only lasted one hour and I fucked it up. I got home and saw Alice looking at all my notes, before I could stop myself I picked her up and throw her out of my room. Jasper came running so did the rest of the family.

"How dare you!" jasper hissed at me.

"How dare I, I work fucking hard for what I have. She just comes in and try's to make it her own, well I have had it. Wait can't you get over yourself?" I yelled at her, everyone looked at her. I walked back into my room and started packing, I can't take it. I needed to be on my own not looked in a house like this!

Esme, Carlisle wife walked in with a worried look. I just kept packing.

"It's ok we know what Alice is like, she can be a bit over the top" she said, after a while started helping me pack.

"If you want you can stay at a little cottage I own, it's really big and has a garden full of flowers. It will do you some good." she said, she was like a mother too. She was the woman I have always wanted.

"Thanks, that would be great" I said, while packing. She gave me the key to the cottage.

"You can have it if you want, I never us it any way" she said to me.

"That would be great!" I said with a smile.

Once I was done packing, I headed off. The cottage was great! The garden was full of flowers just like she said. Every single one was a different Colour. When I walked inside I just stopped. It was everything I needed the room was full of light, and felt warm. I put my bags down, when I looked up I saw Caius looking at me.

At once I felt rage and hatred. How dare he talk to me like that, who the fuck does he think he is!

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled at him, I saw a flash of rage in his eyes. But it faded really fast, he wanted to talk. I could see that, but did I really want to talk to an asshole like him?

"I'm sorry, I thought something was wrong, that I fucked up." He said in a low voice. I knew this man had been put down a lot; I knew what it felt like.

"I don't know if I can trust you! I am a very angrily person too." I said, I was a angrily person. Because feeling are difficult to understand sometimes.

"Let's just be friends for now." I said.

Caius point of view

I didn't let her go in the end; I followed her back to her house. I saw the Fight with Alice, Alice really was a bitch and she knew it. I have heard about her, she could see visions. She was just like Aro and Marcus, it was always about me. Me. me. And me. I hated people like that, I felt Roses pain. Followed her to the cottage, once I was there I made common ground with her.

She said she wanted to be Friends, but I wanted to fuck het so badly. She was mine and I fucked up, we were two people who hated a lot of and get pissed off a lot. We were made for each other, this time I will have a woman for my own and no one else.

Aro's point of view

"Marcus, Caius has been found!" I said in a fake happy voice, years ago he killed our fuck toy. It turned out he did have a power, a power that I wanted. Yes he would have to pay for standing up to us. Nobody did that.

"Oh where is our missing brother?" he asked in a low tone

"In forks, Alice saw him with a newborn. According to Alice he has changed, but still an asshole" I said

"We should go see if Aro, it's been so long and he needs to pay for what he's done" he said with an evil smile.

* * *

i hope you like it?

review, review, review!


End file.
